Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964)
Anundsjö, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran |Siblings = Antonette Kristina Winblad (1853) Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) |Death = Härnösand, Sweden |Burial = Anundsjö, Sweden |Father = Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |Mother = Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) aka Boj Winblad; Schoolteacher in Härnösand, Sweden (b. January 18, 1869, Prästbordet, Anundsjö, Västernorrland, Sweden - d. November 30, 1964, Härnösand, Västernorrland, Sweden) Personal Code Number 18690118-780. Parents *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), the church organist and the first schoolteacher of Ytterlännäs, Sweden *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907), the daughter of the church minister Siblings *Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a priest, and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Norway and emigrated to the United States *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) who married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant *Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military *Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) Teacher Frideborg graduated from the Teacher's School in Umeå at age 27. By 1890 she was living in Prestbolet with her parents, and working alongside her father. She moved to Härnösand on October 5, 1896, and lived at #137, 8th quarter in the city. In 1900 she was still living in Härnösand by herself and was working as a "Lärarinna". Writings In August 1956 she wrote to Ulla Margareta Kempe (1932- ) and Börje Pettersson (1932- ) the following: Dear Ulla and Börje, with my little engagement gift I send you the warmest greetings for your common future. It's like this, that if problems occur, it's nice to be two. Because a shared burden is only a half burden, and shared happiness is double! I have no experience of my own, since I'm 'happily un-married', as someone said. But I do think that it's true. Don't forget to invite Jesus to your wedding as well as for the weekdays! He'll love to come, and not just that, he also wants to stay! Yours sincerely, your old friend Auntie Boj. Death Frideborg died on November 30, 1964 at the Fristad Nursing Home, Härnösand, Västernorrland, Sweden. She was buried in Anundsjö, Västernorrland län, with her parents. She was 95 years old and was listed in the death book as "Frideborg Vinblad". Lennart Haglund (1928- ) writes on July 11, 2005: "When I search for Frideborg Winblad in my death database I get nothing from the name, which is not unusual. Searching for a woman born 1869 and dead 1964, your Frideborg appears, I'm sure, though nameless: 'Unmarried and dead on November 30, 1964 in Härnösand.' Her birthplace is called unknown here." Obituary Frideborg died on November 30, 1964 and she was buried in Härnösand, Västernorrland län, Sweden. Her obituary in Västernorrlands Allehanda on December 2, 1964 noted that: Former head (seminarierektorn) of a training college Miss Frideborg Winblad of Härnösand died on Monday this week at the nursing home Fristad, where she lived her last years. Frideborg Winblad was one of the country's women of distinction in infant school education. When the state authorities many years ago started to develop better education for infant school teachers and to create a new plan (undervisningsplan) for all education, Miss Winblad became the only female member of the committee. Her character made her popular among colleges, pupils and friends, whose thankfulness made them found a scholarship in her name on her 70th birthday. Burial Lennart Haglund (1928- ) writes on July 10, 2005: "I had a phone call from Anundsjö this morning, an answer to my earlier question about A.J. Winblad. His grave is there and will be preserved for the future (due to a decision from 1955), as it is situated close to the church and is part of its 'milieu'. At least the stone will not be moved. A.J. Winblad is buried there and so is his wife (hustru) and daughter (dotter). A 'Frideborg Winblad' was mentioned, maybe an early burial. The last known 'grave right holder' was a Frideborg Winblad, a 'rektor' (headmaster or principal) from Härnösand, not far from Ytterlännäs. She is also buried there, if I remember it right in 1964. The grave plot is 'GA' and the number '61-64'." Relationship Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) was the great grandaunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). She was the great grandaunt of Ulla Britt-Inger Pettersson (1966- ) aka Bitte Kempe, of Mariefred, Sweden. Timeline * 1856 Birth of Johan Edward Winblad, her brother * 1859 Birth of Johanna Winblad, her sister * 1857 Birth of Karl Israel Winblad, her brother * 1865 Birth of Maria Elisabeth Winblad, her sister * 1866 Her parents move to Anundsjö, Sweden on January 24th * 1869 Born in Anundsjö, Västernorrland, Sweden * 1896 Graduated from Teacher's School in Umeå at age 27 * 1896 Moved to Härnösand * 1901 Death of Anton Julius Winblad, her father * 1907 Death of Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund, her mother * 1907 Became director of seminary training college in Härnösand at age 38 * 1914 Death of Johan Edward Winblad, her brother, in Norway * 1916 Death of Johanna Winblad, her sister * 1929 Retired at age 60 * 1937 Death of Maria Elisabeth Winblad, her sister * 1939 Scholarship created in her name at age 70 * 1964 Death in Fristad nursing home at age 95 External link *Findagrave: Frideborg Winblad *Wikipedia: Frideborg Winblad Images Image:Winblad-Frideborg 06.jpg|Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) circa 1955 Image:1900 census Winblad-Frideborg.gif|Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) in the 1900 Sweden Census for Harnosand, Vasternorrland, Sweden Image:Winblad-Frideborg obituary3.jpg|Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) obituary Ancestors Category:Winblad Surname